Interruptions
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: First times are usually akward enough but when you live on spaceship and have a bratty little sister...
1. Chapter 1 River

**Interruptions **

Spoilers- Movie and series.  
Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me, all belong to the Joss god.  
Note- Thanks to GrayMatter for beta-ing.  
xxx

Simon slipped off the examination table in his infirmary and winced as his bullet wound pulled. Gingerly he patted the weave he had just put on. Moving slowly, groaning at the ill-advised movement, he stumbled over to the counter and started to pull on his shirt.

"Oh!"

Simon turned to find a very flustered Kaylee. "Kaylee, I didn't see you there."

"I just got- I'm sorry. I'm interrupting. I'll come back later."

Simon reached out a hand to stop her. "No, it's okay. I was checking on the wound, replacing the weave."

Simon winced once again as the wound pulled. This time he couldn't stop the hiss as it escaped between clenched teeth.

Her brows drawn, Kaylee hurried toward him "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Simon gritted out. "If Zoë wasn't so good at shooting people she'd make an excellent surgeon."

"Yeah," Kaylee said. "She's real good at stitchin'. This one time she made me and 'Nara these shiny belts. Course they were to hold guns, but still."

Kaylee's eyes widened, thinking that she had just insulted Simon. "Course I wouldn't mind bein' stitched up by you... I mean... it's just you wouldn't be rough... uh... you'd poke me gentle like... I shouldn't be talkin' right now..." A bright blush spread over her cheeks.

Simon grinned, glad that after everything that happened Kaylee was still… well, Kaylee. "You know what they say. A stitch in time saves a bleed out."

Simon chuckled to himself before he saw the confused expression on Kaylee's face. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, surgeon humour..."

Kaylee smiled at him. "It any thing like having to stand on a statue, naked and singin'?"

Simon groaned. "I never should have told you that."

"I don't mind none. It's nice to know that before you joined Serenity you weren't all…"

"Pompous?" Simon suggested.

"No!" Unable to help herself she laughed and slapped him on the chest. "OH!" Her hand covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinkin'."

Simon winced, but placed a hand reassuringly on her arm. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Kaylee looked up at him. "You sure?"

Simon looked down at her, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips. "Yes, I'm-"

Whether he moved down to her or she moved up to him Simon didn't know. All he knew was that suddenly they were kissing.

Simon pulled back, breathing heavily. "Why choose me? I mean there's other's on this boat..."

Kaylee grinned. "Yeah sure, the Cap'n, totally in love with 'Nara and the Cap'n to boot. And Jayne.. well I really don't wanna go there..."

Simon grimaced. "No self respecting woman would I'd expect."

Kaylee shrugged. "You'd be surprised. I've seen some real smart ladies fall for him."

Simon looked concerned. "But not you though, right?"

Kaylee laughed. "No. I've realized I got more refined tastes."

"Games. To and fro, never stop, always bouncing back and forth."

Simon and Kaylee guiltily jerked away from each other and looked at River in the doorway.

Simon cleared his throat. "What do you mean, River?"

River smiled at her brother. "You should kiss her, Simon."

Simon scratched at the back of head, trying not to grin madly. River was giving them her permission. "I will. As soon as you leave."

River turned in the doorway. "Have fun," she called blithely over her shoulder.

Simon gently pulled Kaylee towards him, being careful not to knock his wound. He leant down to run his nose along her neck, pressing a kiss to the soft skin. A smile based purely on male ego graced his features when Kaylee gasped.

"Oh, I think we most certainly will."


	2. Chapter 2 Mal

**Interruptions**

Spoilers- Movie and series.  
Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me, all belong to the Joss god.  
Note- It was requested and thus it appears.  
Note2- Thanks to GrayMatter for beta-ing.  
Translations:  
_Ai ya_- Damn  
_Ta ma de- _Fuck me blind  
xxx

Part 2: Mal

"Simon, can you hand me that wrench over there?" Kaylee pointed to a small temporary shelf on the wall behind the doctor.

Simon turned in the small space to grab it, snagging his shirt on a torn piece of Serenity's hull. He turned back to Kaylee, the shirt tearing.

Simon looked down at the rip that went from chest to hip. He fingered the ragged edges. "_Ai ya_."

Kaylee turned to the good doctor, She grimaced as she saw the tear, then, as she usually did, smiled. "At least it was the shirt this time and not you."

Simon grinned; Kaylee's good mood was especially infectious. "What's another scar to add to the list?"

"Well, it would be a shame to tear that skin again. Plus, the healing time would cut into our… other activities." The tip of Kaylee's tongue was held between her teeth.

Simon leaned closer to her. "What? You mean repairing the ship?"

Kaylee grinned. "Yeah, that's right-"

Simon cut her off, pressing his mouth to hers. As their kisses usually did, it soon got out of control. Kaylee reached out and grabbed his torn shirt in her hands; deftly she tore it apart, sliding the tattered remains down his arms.

"That's better," she mumbled against his lips. She slid her hands up and down his torso, grinning as he moaned. "Much better."

"But now you're wearing too many clothes."

"Better do something bout that than."

Simon's hands plunged into Kaylee's open coveralls, dragging her shirt up as his hands moved. She scrambled frantically to get her arms out of the confining coveralls and lifted her arms, allowing Simon to sweep her shirt over her head.

Kaylee whimpered as he moved to suck on that sweet spot that connected her neck and shoulders. "Simon."

Kaylee let her fingers trace Simon's scar.

"_Ta ma de_!"

Simon jerked back from her, biting his lips guiltily. Kaylee refused to let him go, keeping her hands clutching his sides, and rested her head on his chest.

"Hey, Cap'n." Her voice was slightly muffled.

She turned her head to see Mal with his back to them. He stood with his feet apart and his arms crossed, he just screamed tense. Kaylee could just imagine his jaw stiff as he alternated between scowling and muttering to himself.

"You wanted something?"

"Just wanted to check on how the two of you were progressing. With the work. On Serenity. On the ship."

"Almost finished. We just, ah, got a little distracted." Kaylee grinned up at Simon.

Mal nodded. "Ya know the both of you have perfectly good rooms. Why you have to do that here…"

Kaylee giggled. "Sorry, Cap'n. We'll try to remember that next time."

Ma shook his head and sighed. "You two do that. I'm just gonna go and… get that fixed will ya?"

"It'll be shiny, Cap'n. Trust me."

Mal walked away, muttering to himself. "Becoming the gorram love boat…"

Simon shifted uncomfortably. "Well, that was… embarrassing."

Kaylee smiled up at him. "Nah that was just a distraction. Now, where were we?"

xxx

end.


End file.
